Love Potions & Martial Arts?
by Enchantress Tsurai
Summary: Ranma&Akane are training for the"Fiance Martial Arts Tournament"but during the proccess Akane drinks Happosai's love potion and she falls in love with,u got to read to find out!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A Dosage of Love

Author's Notes: This is my very first Ranma ½ fanfic.so don't expect the best story in the world.okay??? Good and I beg you please R&R.it only takes a second.or two.or three.Arigatoo! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All Ranma characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.there I said it!!!  
  
  
  
LOVE POTIONS AND MARTIAL ARTS?  
  
Rated: PG-13 ________________________________________________________________________ Summery: Akane and Ranma are training for the "Fiancé's Martial Arts Tournament", but in the process Akane accidentally drinks Happosai's Love Potion, which makes the person who drinks it fall in love with the person they see.first? Now she's in love with .NOT TELLING!!! But the tournament is in 3 more days.  
  
Chapter 1- A Dosage of Love  
  
"Akane.don't you think you're taking this Martial Arts tournament too seriously" Ranma was sitting in the dojo looking at Akane who was training by herself. "No Ranma it's just that *you're* not taking it seriously enough!" Akane said to him and then gave another hit at a punching bag. Ranma just shrugged, "You know we're gonna win anyways." Akane shot a look at him, "How can you be so sure?" Akane stopped and looked at Ranma, which made her vulnerable to any attacks. Ranma ran speedily toward Akane, flip over her head leaving her confused, he then stooped down, and kicked Akane's legs. She had let her defense down and the effect of this made her fall hard on the wooden ground. Ranma smirked at her and replied with much pride, "Cause I'll be fighting too!" he had a wide grin stretching across his face. "BAKA!!!" Akane pounded Ranma's head. ~ ~ ~  
  
The Tendo residence was buzzing with noise. "Oh isn't this splendid!" Soun said to his friend Genma. Genma nodded in agreement. "Huh? What is?" Ranma looked up with his mouth full of ramen. "Boy how can you forget about the FIANCE'S MARTIAL ART TOURNAMENT!!!" Genma yelled. "I didn't forget old man!" Ranma was in a fighting stance ready to attack his father. "Here we go again." Akane said aloud. "Listen Akane.he's *your* Fiancé" Akane's older sister Nabiki said. Ranma and Genma were fighting as always and did not notice the seemingly happy Happosai, "Great haul.great haul" he came in saying. "Come back you pervert" everyone had stopped to listen to that voice.a voice that seem somewhat familiar, and it seem to begin again, "I, Tatewaki Kuno, also known as 'Blue Thunder' at Furikan High School...WILL. STOP. YOU!" "Kuno?" they all looked confused. "What are you doing here? Arentcha supposta be finding a way to beat me or something?" Ranma said casually. Kuno gave Ranma a hateful look, "Hmph, it seems I have more important things to worry about." He replied. Ranma looked puzzled, 'More.important?' Kuno let out a raging yell, "There you are oh perverted one!" and swung his wooden blade at Happosai that easily dodged his attack. "Heehee.you're too slow boy.heehee". Kuno again gave another vengeful look, but this time a Happosai. "Is this too slow?! Hiiiyaaa!" Kuno swung his wooden blade, but once again, Happosai dodged it by flipping over Kuno's head. "Yes." Happosai said truthfully. "What is Kuno baby doing? Pathetic." Nabiki whispered to Akane. Kuno felt his pride lower. 'Th-this old man is dodging all my attacks. How? I am the star of Furikan High's Fencing club.how?' Kuno looked as if he was to swing another time, but Akane came between him and Happosai. Literally. "A-Akane." Kuno lowered his weapon and embraced her, "Oh sweet Akane Tendo...I--." he hadn't time to finish due to Akane's kick. "Akane.you need not be so violent," Kuno said while crouching in pain on the floor.  
  
A little later after that, Kuno surprisingly stood over for some dessert. "Why thank you Akane Tendo's sister." Kuno replied while being given some cake by Kasumi. Kasumi smiled. "Kasumi may I have some water please?." Akane asked. Kasumi nodded her head. "Oh my sweet Akane I have humbly found your residence, without knowing it!" Kuno ran to Akane and grasped her hands, "It was destiny!" Ranma then kicked him in the face unexpectedly. "Ranma!" Kuno was to lunge at him any moment. "Boys, boys." Kasumi waved a hand, "Here you go Akane." She handed Akane a glass. "Thank you".  
  
Happosai searched everywhere for his lost possession. "No! Where is it?" Happosai looked on the beds, on the floors, on the tables, "My potion." he wept, 'My love potion.the one that would make even the prettiest women fall in love with me at first glance. I LOST IT!!!' he wept walked to the kitchen. Happosai gasp. "The bottle?" An empty bottle on top of the kitchen sink was what was left of his love potion. 'No.' he thought and ran to the living room and saw Akane sip of what was supposingly water. Happosai jumped on Akane surprising everyone, "Foolish women" he said to Akane. Kuno rose from his "seat", "The perverted one strikes again! Oh Akane.!!!" Kuno spoke these words with his eyes closed and hands raised in the air. He opened them and saw that everybody was surrounding Akane and Happosai. "Tie this around her eyes! Tie it around!" Happosai was tying a handkerchief to Akane's eyes. She was confused and was kicking and screaming, "What are you doing?" Akane's voice rang out. Happosai finished tying the handkerchief. "Do not remove it" he began, "close your eyes if you must". Happosai was walking back and forth. "What is all this rambling about old man?" Ranma asked. Happosai stood there looking up at Ranma 5 feet above him. "Old man am I?" Happosai struck Ranma's head with his cane. "Akane.that foolish girl just consumed," he looked at all of the people in the house. From Genma's tired face to Kuno's worried expression, and to Ranma's angry face.his fist were clenched at the sides. Happosai was trying to leave them in suspense, "just consumed," he said again. "Master?" Genma and Soun asked. Happosai was going to keep them in suspense much longer if it wasn't for Akane who kicked him, "On with it!" she yelled. Happosai looked down, "she consumed my.my love potion" he looked up at the worried faces. There was a long pause. :::cricket cricket::: Laughter then roared through out the household. "Funny old man." Ranma laughed. Even Kuno was on his knees and this time it was not because Ranma beat him up. Even Akane was laughing, "Happosai.I drank water" she said. 'Really.' she thought. "I'm going to take the darn thing off" Akane untied the blindfold before Happosai tried to stop her. It was too late. Akane blinked. She looked around.  
  
"Tendo resisdence.? I-I finally made it." Ryoga stepped inside the Tendo house. 


	2. Chapter 2: Love at first sight?

Author's Notes: Well I got TWO reviews and that's way better then nothing!  
  
Oh and I'm pretty sure Happosai would say what he said to Akane though, I mean being that it was *his* Love potion. . .he probably would do anything for it even including calling Akane a foolish girl. . .which he did once in an episode. . .I forgot which though. ^_^;; (---sweat drop), thanks CLAMP Kid. Oh well I would never trick you MADNESS. . .okay maybe I would, but not now :::begins to sweat::: I-I'm serious, I'm not lying!!! I'm NOT I TELL YA!!!  
  
***Disclaimer:  
  
Me: . . .  
  
Lawyers: Say it!  
  
Me: Why? I said it already. . .  
  
Lawyers: Say it again!  
  
Me: B-but  
  
Lawyer: Hey  
  
Me: B-b-but  
  
Lawyers: HEY!!! Just say it!  
  
Me: Psh. . .all Ranma characters are owned by. . .  
  
Lawyer: Say it. . .  
  
Me: are owned by ME!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(Lawyer Hits her with a frying Pan . . .don't know how a frying pan came into all this so don't ask me!)  
  
Me: Oowwww! Psh. . .fine, so I lied. Like it wasn't obvious. . .(slowly) all Ranma characters are owned by. . .Rumiko Takahashi . . .  
  
Lawyer (walking away): that will be all and have a nice day!  
  
  
  
  
  
LOVE POTIONS AND MARTIAL ARTS?  
  
Rated: PG-13 __________________________________________________________________________ Summery/AN: This is going to be a very short chapter I mean very, very, very short. . .It makes my story seem oh much longer. ^_^ so bear with me. Oh and don't get too mad at me if I don't some of the characters personalities right. It's kinda hard. . .  
  
Chapter 2- Love at first sight?  
  
Ryoga out of nowhere stepped inside the house. All eyes were now fixed upon him.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Just kidding I said it was short, but not *that* short. Keep reading.  
  
Ranma walked calmly to the exhausted and beaten Ryoga. "Yo' Ryoga what you doing here?" Ranma said greeting him (A/N: Shocking?). Ryoga looked up Ranma with frustration and anger; "I finally made it Ranma. . ." he trailed off. Ranma lifted his eyebrow, "You finally made it where? What?" he was so confused. "Have you forgotten our match?!" he had fallen on his knees, "Ranma our duel! I finally came for our duel!" he said almost yelling.  
  
"Ryoga, that was over a week ago. . ."  
  
Ryoga looked up at Ranma, "So can't we still fight?" Ranma took side-glance at Akane who was still sitting there motionless. "Not right now Ryoga." He put plainly. "Ranma are you running aw--. . ." Kasumi interrupted him. "Ryoga, would you like something to drink? To eat?" she said with a smile. Ryoga blinked, "Uh no thank you. . ." However, his stomach replied otherwise, it rumbled with force, but Ryoga just laughed and smiled nervously. Kasumi smiled again, "I know something I can get you" and she left for the kitchen.  
  
Ryoga cleared his throat, "Are you running away from me Ranma?"  
  
"Don't be foolish Ryoga, we have more important things to worry about" came a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Kuno?" Ryoga looked at Kuno, baffled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I want to know" Ranma replied.  
  
Kuno posed before Ranma and Ryoga, "Tatewaki Kuno am here to capture a pervert, so all the women can safely rest in peace through--. . ."  
  
"Okay that's enough. . ." Ranma walked pass him. Ryoga still looked a little puzzled, "Then Kuno why are you still around here?"  
  
"Blast you Ryoga Hibiki!" Kuno growled.  
  
Akane suddenly shifted from here position. Ranma noticed this and went up to her, "Akane you haven't said a word throughout all this. You okay?" Ranma seemed somewhat concerned. She looked up at him with confusion. "You don't remember me?" Ranma asked.  
  
'Don't tell me she doesn't remember me! Not again. . .' he thought. She got up and put her arms around Ranma making him blush. "A-Akane," he started. She smiled sweetly at him, "Ranma. . ." his name rolled from her tongue so smoothly, needless to say made Ranma blush even more. All eyes were on the couple. Happosai shook his head, "At least she's in love with the same person she was in love with before"  
  
"No, no, no. . ." Ranma began, but trailed off. Akane's eyes shimmered, "Ranma," she said again. Ryoga and Kuno stood there motionless. . .  
  
'Akane. . .you play with my emotions like it was some sort of a game' Ryoga thought, tearing.  
  
'A-Akane, sweet Akane Tendo, my love for you will always go on. . . (A/N: would Kuno say that?)' Kuno sighed at his own thought.  
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane just stared of into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes you know how to pronounce Ranma's name. Great for you," Nabiki yawned, "I thought this was going to be interesting". "A-Akane now I-I. . .Akane," he was blushing even more now. Akane came so close to Ranma's ear, so close that it almost made Ranma laugh.  
  
'Akane.' Ryoga looked down, hurt.  
  
"GET OUT OFF THE WAY BAKA!!!" Akane yelled in Ranma's ear. Everybody was lost, needless to say so was Ranma.  
  
Nabiki and everybody else's eyes widened with attention, "Oh yeah" Nabiki started, "Now it's getting interesting".  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
(A/N: I made you think it was Ranma (or at least was trying to). So now you know it wasn't Ranma (it would be boring anyway if it was) so who will it be? If you want you can send me mail or write it in a REVIEW on who you think Akane's gonna fall in love with. . .) 


End file.
